


you can tell everybody

by bitchasslowry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Angst, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry
Summary: Adam is Kirby’s boyfriend and he wants the whole world to know that, especially when Patrick gets a little too close to him
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach, Background Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	you can tell everybody

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kira who told me I should write a fic over my idea that Kirby would get upset if someone showed affection to Adam. I hope this satisfies you’re needs

Kirby has an issue. A five foot eleven, tattooed, gorgeously blond, Swedish issue who also happens to be his boyfriend, miraculously. Getting drafted to the Chicago Blackhawks was the best thing that’s ever happened to him, but he didn’t know that whole package of greatness would also come with him becoming completely enamoured with Adam Boqvist.

But his issue isn’t with Adam himself, but rather the fact that they don’t want to make their relationship public in fear of a lot of things that mostly includes the fans and their outlook on the team. So now here Kirby is walking into the dressing room for a morning skate with the team on his and Adam’s three month anniversary. 

It kills him a little inside to not be able to show affection to Adam like he wants to in public, so he just opts for the ‘overly clingy best friend’ facade that he was sure Patrick and Jonny are also keeping up. Adam and him have had a talk about it and he is very willing to tell the whole world that he is in fact in love with Kirby Dach, but the younger boy on the other hand is a little more timid.

Practice is easy going and Adam is still looking as good as ever, giving Kirby a smirk and a wink from across the ice every now and then making his cheeks flare up. He manages to make it through practice without too much distraction and is finally able to sit himself down in his stall with the rest of the boys.

He’s taking off his skates when he lifts his head and notices Adam smiling at Patrick who has his arm slung around his shoulders, pulling him in closer to his body. They’re talking about something that Kirby can’t quite make out, but a pang of jealousy still stirs in the pit of his stomach. He yanks the rest of his gear off before shoving it in his bag and making his way out of the building.

Kirby knows he’s being dramatic and pouty.He’s going to have to see the rest of the boys that night when they all come over to hang out at Seabs’ house to play video games and eat stuff that their nutritionists would kill them for, but that doesn’t mean he can’t sulk for a little bit before that.

Brent gets home a few minutes after Kirby and immediately goes to his room, sensing something is upsetting him. He pushes through the door to find Kirby curled in a ball in the corner of his bed leaning up against the wall. Brent sits down and sighs.

“I didn’t sign up to be the father of a moody teenager _yet_ , so talk to me.” Kirby lets out a little snort and shrugs his shoulders. “You’re worse than my own kids.”

“Hey!”

“Then stop being all _angsty_ and tell me what’s wrong.” 

At this point Kirby is practically shaking and he finally realizes he can’t keep everything bottled up to just himself for much longer or else it’s going to eat him alive. He shifts a little bit out of his corner and extends his legs.

“I’m jealous.” Brent makes a snot noise and chuckles. 

“That’s it? You’re jealous?” Kirby nods and takes a deep breath in. “Why exactly are you jealous?”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Kirby asks, blinking rapidly so that he can avoid tearing up for as long as possible. Brent notices his eyes getting glossed over and his smile immediately falls.

“Of course, Kirby. You can tell me.” He reaches out and gently places a hand on Kirby’s shin, trying to calm him down a little bit.

He takes one long breath in before speaking again. “I don’t like it when other people touch Adam. It sounds horrible, I know, but today when Kaner put his arm around him I just wanted to go over there and show everyone that he’s mine.”

Brent is taken aback and doesn’t know how to respond for a little while, just letting it sink in and fester in his brain. “So… you and Adam?”

“Three months.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kirby opens up his phone and slides it to Brent. His background is a picture of Adam snuggled up into Kirby’s side, his face pressed into his neck on the very same bed that they are currently sitting on. “ _Oh_.”

Brent nods along with what Kirby is saying and gives him his phone back. “I’m assuming the team doesn’t know then.”

Kirby nods. “Just you now,” he mumbles out and locks his phone again. He tucks one knee up against his chest and hugs it close. “I don’t know what to do.”

The older man scooches himself closer to Kirby and leans back against his headboard. “Well, I know the rest of the guys will be cool with it if you ever wanted to tell them. We had a conversation a few years ago before you and Adam joined the team about what we would do if anyone ever came out.”

Kirby perks up at that and turns to face Brent a little bit more. “The verdict was that we want to make the team a welcoming environment and that, and I quote, we will kick anyone’s ass who says otherwise.”

“Who said that?”

“Tazer,” Seabs laughs. “A week later I saw him and Peeks holding hands underneath a table. But they don’t know that.”

Kirby smiles and ponders for a second. “They’re cute together.”

“Yeah we all think so too.” Brent hoists himself up off the bed and smacks a hand down on Kirby’s shoulder. “Moral of the story, kid, if you want to show your undying love for ‘pretty boy’ over there then go for it. Just talk to him. And trust me, Kaner isn’t gonna try and steal him.”

RIght after he leaves the room, Kirby starts planning what he’s going to wear for when the boys come over. He’s got a pretty good idea.

-

Almost everyone is in the basement now and Kirby is just finishing up with putting some chips in bowls when someone grabs his ass, making his jump. A familiar laugh comes from behind him and he relaxes, letting them kiss his shoulder.

“I haven’t seen you tonight. You hiding?” Adam asks smiling into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Kirby shakes his head no and nuzzles himself into the top of Adam’s hair for a second before turning around and handing him some dill chips.

A flash of red and white catches Adam’s eyes right away when Kirby turns. 

He wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for the fact that Kirby’s chest is nearly at the perfect height for his line of vision, and when it sunk in Adam’s breath hitched ever so slightly in the back of his throat.

“That’s my shirt,” he points out and pokes at the 27 printed onto the light grey material clinging to Kirby’s body. He nods sheepishly and shifts his weight back and forth from his left to right foot.

“Is that okay?”

Adam’s eyes are wider than before and he can only nod his head fervently with a big smile on his face. He reaches up and traces the 27 with his index finger as his smile somehow even gets bigger. “Are you sure you’re okay with the team finding out?”

Kirby shrugs his shoulders. “I had a chat with Seabs and he seems to think that everyone will be fine with it, which was our main concern so I think it will be good. Besides, I want to show them that I’m yours,” he leans down to kiss the tip of Adam’s nose and then moves so that he can whisper in Adam’s ear, “and that you’re mine.”

When Kirby pulls away he notices that the shorter boy has a scarlet blush creeping its way up his neck and making its way to his cheeks. The corner of Kirby’s mouth twitches up in a smirk before stealing a chip from Adam’s bowl and leaving with his own.

-

Turns out their whole clothes sharing plan didn’t work out as they thought it would. Not a soul noticed Kirby’s shirt, not even Brent, so Kirby decides to take it upon himself to be a little more clingy with his boyfriend since they aren’t going to try to hide anything anymore.

Small touches and shoulder taps didn’t seem to work either, neither did falling asleep on Adam on the plane to a game in LA. But everything changes when Adam scores a hatty in St. Louis. Of course the boys are all proud of him, but Kirby takes it upon himself to wrap himself around Adam from behind and places an obnoxious kiss on his cheek.

He snuggles into his neck and doesn’t move from there as Jonny gives the team some closing remarks for the game. He catches what Kirby is doing and just smiles softly. Jonny excuses everyone to go about their business and go home, but Kirby stays put.

“Kirbs-”

“Hey, Boqer! Nice work tonight, buddy,” Patrick exclaims, walking towards the two of them. He just assumes that Kirby is going to pull off, so when Patrick goes in to give Adam a quick bro-hug of sorts, Kirby finds himself making a low noise in the back of his throat that he’s pretty sure he’s never made before. 

Kaner stops dead in his tracks and backs up. He silently blinks at the two of them for a moment before sputtering out some words. “Did- did you just _growl_ at me? Dacher, you just growled at me!”

Kirby’s noise quickly turns from a growl to almost a purr as he buries his face deeper into Adam’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat, stick tape and Adam cologne. He almost forgets Kaner standing there, shell shocked.

“What-”

“Don’t get any closer to Adam or his boy might bite you, Kaner,” Brent sighs out while rolling his sock tape into a ball and chucking it at Patrick, hitting him on the side of the head. 

Patrick still stands silently and slowly nods his head. “So you two are-”

“A couple? Yeah,” Adam says, reaching up to hold onto Kirby’s forearms. He turns his head so that he can place a little kiss on his temple to which he smiles at.

“Good for you guys, seriously. It didn’t take you guys as long to figure out your feelings like _some people i know_ ,” Duncs coughs out and gives a pointed stare at Jonny. Patrick awkwardly shuffles away back to his stall and pretends he has no idea what’s going on.

“What?” Jonny asks, peeling off his jersey. Kirby laughs and tightens his grip on Adam. Patrick on the other hand is seemingly staring directly at Jonny’s ass which makes Seabs laugh. 

Turns out Kirby no longer has a problem, but now Jonny’s is a feisty five foot ten American uses way too much hair gel that he doesn’t really even know is his problem yet. 

But he’ll let Brent enlighten him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry


End file.
